Akatsuki Crack
by Chesh and Ink
Summary: When Momo and Mynx are on the prowl, who knows what'll happen! XD Suckie summary, I know. Worth a read though! Please review!


**Hello lovely readers! This is a collab account between me, Cheshakyatto, and my super ninja epic waffle awesome best friend Soft Ink. We've been doing some LAMs (Live Action Memes) here recently and just wanted to post one up. On with the show!**

**Ryxer: LOL **

**Momo: How dare you post something without me knowing?**

**Ryxer: Uh... *runs***

**Momo: *chases her with a waffle* **

**Okay, now on with the story!**

Kakuzu: You seem worried.

Mynx: Umm... *yelps and makes a mad dash for the door*

Kakuzu: *sighs* I don't play cat and mouse. Unless you have money.

Mynx: *turns and stares at Kakuzu* Why do you do that?

Kakuzu: I do nothing. You just assume I do.

Mynx: That's my point! Nothing! You do nothing! You don't like me, you don't love me! Grr! *gets in his face* Nothing!

Kakuzu: I don't have to. Under what obligations am I to love you? You are a child. Do you even have the strength to tell me? Hm? No. You do nothing, but you expect me to do something. Watch what you say.

Mynx: I FUCKNG LOVE YOU YOU MOTHERFUCKING DAMN OLD MISER! AND I FUCKING HATE YOU TOO! BURN IN FUCKING GODDAMNED HELL! *dissappears*

Kakuzu: *chuckles*

Itachi: Wonderful display. She's really dramatic. Now leave.

Kakuzu: *dissappears*

Mynx: *in the kitchen*

Momo: *runs in, slams the door and locks it* I don't care you normal person!

Mynx: Wait, what?

Momo: Simple minded toad! *coughs and slides down the wall* I want to go home Mynx.

Mynx: Me too. Expecially now that Kakuzu is gonna murder me.

Momo: He won't murder you. *sighs* That doesn't help him or the Akatsuki.

Mynx: *throws the pan down* I'm done. *grabs bag and Momo* We're leaving. *starts walking towards an exit*

Momo: Are you sure you can leave, Ms. Honor?

Mynx: *sighs* No...

Momo: A caged bird i breaks its neck to escape. A caged beast kills the first round, dies the next. Which are you?

Mynx: Explain.

Momo: Are you the bird? As soon as it sees an opening it flies, only to break its neck before it breathes free air. Or perhaps you're the beast? The beast that escapes.  
But freedom goes to its head after killing the first round, it becomes brave and ruthless. Then is killed. Freedom for a second.

Mynx: I'd rather get freedm and die, then never know freedom and die.

Momo: You choose the beast then? No other options you see?

Mynx: I'm not a beast. I'm a fox. Sneaky enough to get freedom. Clever enough to know when to attack. Agile enough to escape. Smart enough to not get caught.

Momo: *smirks* Ah, but the fox always gets caught. Be careful and prove my statement wrong. *leaves*

Mynx: *crosses arms* I will.

Mynx: *sighs* I'm tired. *walks to Kakuzu's room and knocks*

Kakuzu: *opens the door*

Mynx: *shoves past him and curls up on the bed*

Kakuzu: I'll leave you alone unless you want to explain.

Mynx: *sighs* I don't know. You make weird things happen in my heart, things I've never felt before. I don't know what it is, and I hate it. And I hate you for causing it.

Kakuzu: *chuckles* Then why are you in my room? On my bed?

Mynx: Because I kind like the feeling in my heart. And I'm tired.

Kakuzu: Comfortable with a sleeping partner? I was going to sleep.

Mynx: *twists up half of mouth into a smile* Comfortable with a cuddler?

Kakuzu: I don't know. We'll see. *closes door*

Mynx: *watches him* This is the first time I've slept next to anyone. After I realized I cuddled via my pillow, I was too embarrassed to sleep next to anyone.

Kakuzu: Go to sleep. *lays down*

Mynx: I'll try. *curls up on the edge of the bed farthest from Kakuzu*

-next day!-

Mynx: *snuggled into Kakuzu's side*

Kakuzu: *asleep with an arm around Mynx*

Mynx: *snuggles closer to him for warmth, long hair sprawled over her and Kakuzu*

-they go to breakfast, where a picture of Mynx and Kakuzu cuddling is found, then, when Hidan squishes her when she cuddles up against him, she goes to Itachi's  
room-

Momo: If Kisame asks, I'm somewhere else, okay?

Mynx: *nods and scampers off to Itachi's room*

Itachi: *reading a book*

Mynx: *wrings hands* Itachi?

Itachi: Everyone knows Hidan is not a normal person when he's asleep. *pats the bed*

Mynx: *smiles* When is Hidan normal? *walks over to the bed and curls into his side* *yawns* Do me a favor...

Itachi: Hn.

Mynx: Don't do that Sharingon thing, okay...?

Itachi: *nods*

Mynx: *rests head on his stomach and falls asleep*

Kisame: *slams the door open* Where the hell is Momo?

Mynx: AHHHH! *screams and scrambles over Itachi, falling half off the bed, head on the floor, feet on the bed*

Itachi: Wasn't she in your room? Seeing as we're the only two here, besides Hidan.

Kisame: yes she was, now she's gone. Hidan left for his mission just a second ago.

Mynx: *slowly tries to sneak away*

Kisame: *points at Mynx* Where is she?

Mynx: Uh- um- *runs*

Kisame: *tackles her* Where is she?

Mynx: You can rip my throat out with your sharp teeth and bite me to shreads and I still won't tell!

Momo: You'd enjoy that too much.

Mynx: Naw, I like being in one piece.

Kisame: *death glares at Momo* Where. Were. You?

Momo: Here and there.

Mynx: Kisame? Can I get up now?

Kisame: *stands and stares at Momo*

Momo: *grins* I merely didn't want to play the game.

Mynx: *crawls over to Itachi and cuddles him* Play what, tag? Hey! Can we do that? Me and Momo versus Kisame and Itachi?

Kisame: *shows the side of his neck, revealing a hickey* I think you did Momo.

Momo: You needed a matching one. *shows hickey on the same side of her neck*

Itachi: You really want to play that game Mynx?

Mynx: Yes!

Itachi: *sighs and softly kisses Mynx's neck*

Mynx: *tangles fingers into his hair* Hehe I meant tag but this game is funner.

Itachi: *bites down gently*

Mynx: Itachi...

Momo: *3O3*

Kisame: *perverted grin*

Mynx: *blushes*

Itachi: *pulls away and looks the hickey over*

Mynx: *runs fingers over it*

Itachi: *smiles to where only Mynx can see*

Mynx: *mouths* You want one or you good?

Itachi: *mouths back* Later when our audience is gone.

Mynx: *grins* You guys wanna play Cat and Mouse?

Momo: What?

Kisame: Who's the mice?

Mynx: Me and Momo. You and Itachi are the cats.

Kisame: I like that idea.

Itachi: Rules?

Mynx: Well, we get 30 seconds to run. Jutsus are acceptable, just be careful with the shadow clone one and don't make too many. Stay in the base. It's storming, so- -the lights go out- Uh, yeah. By the way, are we playing Cat and Mouse or Vampire and Human since the lights are out? Up to you, I'm legit either way.

Momo/Kisame: Vampires suck.

Mynx: I was just tryin' to throw in the 'game' you two were playing eariler.

Momo: Totally different situation. Not vampireism. Sexism.

Kisame: Not that Momo wanted to play. *-_-*

Itachi: When do we start?

Mynx: Now! *runs*

Momo: *runs after her*

Kisame: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

Itachi: ...6...7...8..9...10...

Mynx: *scampers into a room then down a hall*

Momo: *whispers something then goes invisible*

Mynx: *hides* Please don't let them use shadow clones. Please don't let them use shadow clones.

Itachi: *right next to her* You shouldn't talk out loud.

Mynx: *scrambles up and dissappears down a hall*

Kisame: Hey there.

Mynx: Fuck! *runs faster away from him*

Momo: *appears* Hey whatcha running from?

Mynx: Kisame!

Momo: Wha- Holy crap! *scrambles after her*

Kisame: *chases*

Mynx: *trips*

Momo: *trips over her* Ahhh!

Itachi/Kisame: *stands over them* We win.

Mynx Shadow Clone: *poofs into smoke*

Momo: Noooo! *grabbed by Kisame*

Mynx: *giggles and dissappears*

Itachi: *licks her neck* Too slow.

Mynx: *yelps and dashes away*

Itachi: *stops her*

Mynx: *backs away from him, watching for any signs of the others*

Momo: Hey! *pops up beside Mynx* How ya doing sexy?

Kisame/Itachi: * ._. *

Mynx: *does a few handsigns and dissappears*

Momo: *sighs and walks to Kisame* Want my first kiss?

Kisame: What?

Momo: *kisses Kisame* There ya go. *smiles*

Itachi: Hn. *disappears*

Mynx: Daw! *watching them*

**And that folks, concludes this little bit of LAM. Now, remember, this is not the LAM in it's entirety, and there would have been had I not snapped my phone in half last night, thus denying me access to my texts. At any rate, please review! You get a cookie! Yush, a cookie! And for those of you who hate cookies *cough* Momo *cough* *cough* Soft Ink *cough* I offer you waffles and pocky.**

**The world would be a better place if it had more cookies...**

**Chesh and Ink **


End file.
